


Dirty

by Missmeehan



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest, property brothers.slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.Jonathan needs a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment purposes. Does not depict the real life relationship between the twins.

Jonathan felt absolutely gross. The long drive back to the house he and Drew rented while in town seemed even longer tonight. The reno had been particularly more filthier than usual and then there was the accident in the basement with the sewer lines. Jonathan rode home with his windows down, not able to stand the smell of himself. He could just imagine what his fastidious twin would say once he got sight or wind of him.

As he turned into the driveway of their secluded bungalow retreat, he saw the lithe figure of his brother leaning in the doorway.

"Great. Someone on the crew must have called him. He probably is waiting to burn my clothes at the doorstep.'

Jonathan was tired, but he climbed out the car and walked the short distance to where Drew was standing.

"I know..I know...don't track dirt into..."

Jonathan was interrupted by one of Drew's long slender fingers placed against his lips. Drew's other hand reached for Jonathan's.

"Don't," Jonathan protested, "I'm a mess."

Drew ignored the warning and pulled is older twin into the foyer before shutting the door. Before Jonathan could speak, Drew was already unbuttoning his filthy brown plaid shirt.

"You'll get dirty," Jonathan pleaded, attempting to pull away.

To Jonathan's surprise, Drew stepped closer and continued to work his way through the buttons of his shirt. Jonathan shivered slightly as he was freed from the garment and he felt his brother's fingers brush against his abdomen as he lifted the edges of his tee shirt.

"Drew don't," he half sighed.

His brother didn't listen. He slid to cotton fabric up and up until all Jonathan could do was raise his arms in compliance and allow himself to be undressed.

Drew deftly tossed the tee aside and slid his hand down the front of his brother's chest, stopping when he got to his belt buckle. Jonathan's eyes fluttered closed for just a second before opening them and finding a very smokey eyed Drew watching him while his nimble fingers undid his buckle and then his pants.

Jonathan somehow managed to free himself from his work boots as his twin slid both his briefs and work pants off of him. With all the offending garments left in the foyer, Jonathan found himself being led by the hand through the house and towards the master bedroom.

"Drew, I'm filthy," He protested weakly. "Give me a chance to..."

This time he was stopped just outside the master bathroom and silenced with a fierce kiss. The door was pushed open and Jonathan saw the soaker tub full of bubbles. He smelled the lavender and stumbled forward, led by his twin.

"In," was the only word Drew spoke and Jonathan eagerly complied.

He sank deep into the warm water and bubbles and quickly grabbed the washcloth Drew had thoughtfully left on the edge of the tub. Scented candles lined the vanity and Drew had dimmed the lights for him.

"Hey," Jonathan said, pulling Drew down to kneel outside of the tub,"thanks."

Drew kissed him again and whispered "your welcome," against his lips. "And when you get out," Drew said, slowly unbuttoning his own shirt,"we'll see about getting you dirty all over again."


End file.
